


it's like the sun came out

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, proper punctuation who? idk her, so don't mind those, srsly tho i might've used too many unnecessary commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a closer look into the 3x11 kiss from Lydia's perspective





	it's like the sun came out

"I think I'm having a panic attack" were words Lydia was not expecting to hear that day. Yet, there she was, on the floor of the locker room with Stiles in front of her, having a panic attack. 

"Just try and think about something else. Anything else." she said. She was freaking out. She didn't know what to do. 

"Like what?" 

"Umm... happy things, good things, friends, family" She realised what she had said right after she said it. Stiles looked at her with disbelief. Oops. 

"Uh, I mean not family. Oh god, okay. Just... try and slow your breathing." 

"I can't. I can't." 

He was breathing really quickly and really heavily. It scared Lydia. She had no idea what to do. She had read about panic attacks and what to do when someone was having one before. But in that moment, her mind was blank. She couldn't think of anything. Lydia took his face in her hands. 

"Shh. Stiles, look at me. Shh. Look at me. Sshh, Stiles..." 

And then she did something impulsive.

She was kissing Stiles. She was kissing the boy who had been hopelessly in love with her since they were in the third grade. She was kissing the dork who tripped over his own feet whenever he walked. She was kissing Stiles Stilinski and she didn't hate it. In fact, the kiss was actually pretty good. His lips were soft and warm, and kissing them felt oddly right. 

When they separated, she kept her eyes closed for a second, trying to process what just happened. Never in a billion years would she have even thought about kissing Stiles. But she had. And it was a good kiss. 

The expression Lydia saw on Stiles' face when she opened her eyes was not one that she expected. She expected relief. What she saw was reverence. Stiles was looking at her like she had done something that wasn't humanly possible. It surprised her.

He took a few deep breaths. When he had fully calmed down, he looked into her eyes. 

"How'd you do that?" "I... uh... I read once that holding your breath could stop a panic attack," she hesitated before continuing, "so, when I kissed you, um, you held your breath." 

"I did?" Stiles said. His voice shook a bit. 

"Yeah, you did" Lydia half whispered. 

"Thanks." He smiled the smallest of smiles. "That was really smart."

The air around them was charged with electricity. It seemed like the words they were saying conveyed so much more than what they actually meant. It was intense, to say the least. 

But when they sat back on the ground more comfortably, the atmosphere changed. It became lighter, more casual. It was as if they just remembered who they were. They were Stiles and Lydia, friends, a kickass duo, and nothing more. 

But there was something else there. It was an acknowledgement of what had just happened, and a silent agreement to not discuss it any further. They couldn't deal with it's implications. Not yet.

"I just... I don't know I just read it somewhere," she paused for a second, "and if I was really smart, I would tell you to sign up for a few sessions with the guidance counsellor." 

He chuckled lightly. 

"Morrell," Stiles said, and Lydia knew exactly what he meant. They left the locker room in a rush, letting go of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @thedelinqents and my twitter is @spideychell so follow me if you want to idk


End file.
